


As I bleed

by lissara22



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissara22/pseuds/lissara22
Summary: Лиам и Тео играют в «поцелуй, где больно», собственную странную версию игры «кто первый струсит».





	1. Game on

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [As I bleed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061410) by [Captainmintyfresh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainmintyfresh/pseuds/Captainmintyfresh). 



> Кто первый струсит (англ. game of chicken) - симметричная игра, в которой два игрока осуществляют какое-то опасное действие, ведущее к негативному исходу, и проигравшим считается тот, кто первым прекратит осуществлять это действие. Например, игроки ложатся на рельсы, и проигрывает тот, кто встает первым.

Это началось глупо, как игра «кто первый струсит». Тео растирал свой нос, дожидаясь, пока Лиам свяжется с кем-нибудь, Мейсоном, Скоттом, Малией, с кем угодно, чтобы узнать, куда им теперь нужно ехать и удалось ли тем избавиться от оружейного склада охотников.

— Ты прекратишь это? — сорвался Лиам, бросая телефон на приборную панель.

— Прекращу что? — спросил Тео, по-прежнему осторожно трогая нос пальцами.

— Я сломал его только три раза, он уже исцелился.

— Это ничего не значит. Он все еще немного болит, — сообщил Тео.

— Да, мое лицо тоже болит после того, как ты меня вырубил. Пять раз.

— Сотрясение исцеляется быстрее, чем сломанный нос. Я химера, помни — на мне не заживает так быстро, как на тебе.

— Какая досада, — с сарказмом фыркнул Лиам. Тео закатил глаза, пробегая пальцами по переносице.

— Похоже, он сросся неправильно, — вздохнул он, почувствовав кривизну.

— Выглядит нормально.

— Зато не чувствуется так.

— Ооо, бедняжка. Думаешь, от поцелуя будет лучше? — проворковал Лиам, и действительно. Это была слишком хорошая возможность, чтобы ее упустить. Тео убрал руку и с усмешкой повернулся к Лиаму.

— На самом деле да. Думаю, — заявил он.

— Что?

— Ты слышал. Давай, поцелуй его.

— Я не буду его целовать! — прошипел Лиам. Тео ухмыльнулся.

— Ты сам это предложил. Я пойму, если ты струсишь…

Тео ожидал, что Лиам скажет ему, чтобы он отъебался. Закатит глаза, но отступит, ворча и бросая на него взгляды. Он определенно не ожидал, что Лиам усмехнется и отстегнет ремень безопасности. Тео растерянно наблюдал, как Лиам нагнулся поперек сидений, одной рукой для устойчивости опираясь на руль, и оставил быстрый и легкий поцелуй на переносице Тео.

— Я не трус, — прорычал Лиам, прожигая Тео глазами, прежде чем снова откинуться на своем сиденье с довольной усмешкой на лице, не сомневаясь, что поверг Тео в шокированное молчание.

Тео поерзал на своем сиденье, нос покалывало призраком поцелуя Лиама. Он сжал пальцы на коленях, не позволяя им вскинуться к носу и потрогать то место, которое еще было теплым от его губ. Он чувствовал запах веселья, исходящий от Лиама, и он просто не мог позволить ему выиграть. Тео отстегнул ремень безопасности. Игнорируя вопрос Лиама «что ты делаешь?», он одной рукой схватил его за подбородок, поворачивая голову мальчишки так, что это, должно быть, стало неудобно, пока не получил доступ к его челюсти.

— Похоже, это действительно больно. Тут поможет только большой поцелуй…

— Тео…

Тео небрежно прижался губами к челюсти Лиама, издав преувеличенное чмоканье, которое заставило Лиама скорчиться. Его щетина царапнула губы Тео.

— Уберись от меня, — зашипел Лиам, отпихивая Тео обратно на его сиденье. Тео со смешком ударился об дверь.

— Хотел вернуть тебе должок, — легко сказал он.

— Ты мудак, — проворчал Лиам, вытирая челюсть рукавом. Его телефон издал пронзительный гудок и завибрировал на приборной панели.

— Пора ехать, — объявил Тео, вновь заводя машину, пока Лиам пытался ответить на звонок.

*

На этом все и должно было закончиться. Два дурацких маленьких поцелуя, чтобы получить преимущество друг над другом, но на этом все. Тео должен был догадаться, что Лиам не позволит ему оставить за собой последнее слово или, в данном случае, поцелуй. Но эй, он был слишком занят Гейбом и попытками вытащить из него информацию, о каких трупах он говорил, чтобы подумать об этом. Он был вынужден признать, что Гейб храбрее, чем казалось, но хороший удар лицом об уже разбитое зеркало заставил его изрыгать ответы быстрее, чем костяшки Тео истекали кровью.

Тео позволил Гейбу снова упасть на пол, встряхнул кулаком, кожа на котором уже затягивалась, и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Лиама. Лиам схватил его за руку, прежде чем он успел даже начать обрабатывать рану, поднял к губам и оставил мягкий поцелуй чуть ниже того места, где выступила кровь. Когда Тео, глядя на него, вызывающе приподнял брови, его глаза вспыхнули. Тео почувствовал, как губы Лиама, касающиеся его кожи, скривились в ухмылке.

— Отведи нас туда, — сказал Лиам, отбросив руку Тео и взглянув на Гейба, как будто ничего не произошло. Тео сбоку от Лиама по-совиному моргнул, его рука все еще висела в воздухе. Оправившись от потрясения, Тео схватил Гейба за рубашку на спине и поднял с пола.

— Сейчас же, — прорычал Тео и подтолкнул Гейба в правильном направлении. — Игра продолжается, — прошептал он на ухо Лиаму, когда тот прошел мимо, следуя за Гейбом.

*

Тео смело мог сказать, что это была самая странная игра, в которой он когда-либо принимал участие, но также и самая захватывающая. Как ни глупо, она пускала дрожь предвкушения по его позвоночнику каждый раз, когда один из них был ранен, и заставляла гадать, когда это снова произойдет и кто облажается следующим. Это было по-детски… смешно. Хотя Лиам не считал, что это так уж смешно, когда подвернул лодыжку и, прежде чем он успел даже встряхнуть ей, Тео схватил его за ногу и потянул вверх, пока Лиам с воплем не упал спиной на землю в лесу. Тео стремительно поцеловал поднятую лодыжку Лиама, а затем сразу опустил ее и отошел, бросив быстрое «поторопись» через плечо.

Лиам поспешил за ним, ударив его и следом тут же поцеловав образующийся на виске синяк.

Никто, кроме них, даже Гейб, не знал, что что-то происходит. Поцелуи дарились слишком быстро, когда другие не смотрели, и всегда просто оставляли другого из них с растерянным или сердитым взглядом.

А потом они узнали.

Тео со стоном изучил свою голову, и на пальцах осталась липкая кровь. Похоже, Анук-Ите мог и собирался надрать им задницы. Или, в случае Тео, голову. Он слышал, как Скотт, Мейсон и Малия разговаривают, быстро и нервно, поскольку они отчаянно пытались понять, как они должны победить то, что теперь слилось с другой своей половиной. К нему приблизились шаги Лиама.

— С тобой все хорошо? — спросил Лиам, и в поле зрения Тео появилась его протянутая рука. Тео кивнул, подавляя тошноту, вызванную этим движением, и взял руку Лиама, позволяя поднять его с пола в больнице.

— Он чуть не вышиб мне мозги, — пробормотал Тео, отрывая руку от головы, чтобы посмотреть на запятнанные алым пальцы.

— Ты в порядке? — уточнил Скотт, вместе с Малией подходя ближе.

— Нормаль…

Руки Лиама с двух сторон обхватили его по голову, опуская ее до тех пор, пока он не увидел макушку. Тео смотрел на ботинки Лиама, вопросительно подняв бровь, но этого никто не мог увидеть. Палец Лиама коснулся раны, заставив Тео зашипеть от боли.

— О, перестань ныть. Все будет хорошо через секунду, — усмехнулся Лиам.

Тео почувствовал, как Лиам отвел его волосы в сторону, и к его голове быстро прижались губы. Тео сразу же оттолкнул лицо Лиама, и тот повернулся к остальной части стаи.

— Мы должны проследить за ним и… На что вы пялитесь?

Тео медленно посмотрел вверх. Глаза стаи метались от одного из них к другому, расширившиеся и шокированные. Скотт поймал его взгляд, и его брови приподнялись в замешательстве.

— Каков план? — спросил Тео. — Я почти уверен: то, что вы стоите здесь и пялитесь на нас, не поможет поймать его.

— Верно, план, — медленно сказал Скотт, кивая. — Итак, мы должны…

— Разве мы не собираемся поговорить о том, что это было странно? — уточнила Малия. Прямолинейная, как всегда.

— Что было странно?

— Ты целуешь болячки Тео, — заметил Мейсон. Лиам обвиняюще уставился на Тео, как будто это он сделал что-то не так.

— Не смотри на меня. Это ты поцеловал мою голову, — проворчал Тео.

— Нет, я не цело… Ты это начал!

— Ложь, — пропел Тео. — Ты первый меня поцеловал.

— Первый? Было больше поцелуев? Ты целуешь его? — Скотт разинул рот.

— Ты взял меня на «слабо»! — прошипел Лиам. — И нет, не целую. Нет никаких поцелуев.

— Это не значит, что ты должен был это сделать, — фыркнул Тео.

— Мы только что видели, что целуешь, — сказал Скотт.

— Я не собирался позволить тебе выиграть! И все не так, это не поцелуи, которые _поцелуи_ , это…

— Это игра, в которую мы играем, — сообщил Тео, но это, казалось, не помогло убедить стаю в том, что это вообще не странно.

— Это пустяки, — настаивал Лиам, пустившись в многословные объяснения, которые сводились к «мы целуем болячки друг друга, чтобы попытаться разозлить». Возможно, это действительно было странно.

— Мы можем просто пойти убивать Анук-Ите? — вздохнул Тео, когда стая ухватила идею и стала выглядеть менее смущенной, чем раньше.

— Зависит от того, не собираетесь ли вы начать зажиматься посреди…

— Пойдем! — прорычал Лиам, уходя по коридору.

*

Если подумать, они принимали участие в огромном количестве боев и то, что это до сих пор не произошло, на самом деле было чудом. Однако в большинстве случаев они сражались против людей, стремящихся их убить, волков, пытающихся вцепиться им в горло, или охотников за их сердцами. Так что губы, разумеется, могли пострадать, просто это было… не то чтобы частое происшествие. Конечно, разбитые носы и вывихнутые челюсти находились довольно близко, но это было другое. Когда кто-то прижимается поцелуем к вашей сломанной скуле, это глупо и несколько раздражает, но губы… губы — это, кажется, совсем другой уровень глупости.

Поэтому, когда Лиам, чьи глаза медленно возвращались к человеческим, обернулся, Тео заметил сочащуюся из его губы кровь и застыл. Его взгляд замер на маленькой трещинке на губе Лиама. Сейчас была его очередь, почему, черт возьми, это была его очередь? Тео сглотнул, следя за каплей крови, которая по дуге скатилась к нижней губе Лиама.

Он действительно не должен был, он был уверен, что видел, как Лиам получил удар в челюсть, ему стоило просто пойти легким путем. Но для того, чтобы оторвать взгляд от губ Лиама и попытаться найти другой синяк, потребовалось бы слишком много усилий, это того не стоило. Ну, и конечно, это позволит ему выиграть в этой… во что бы они там ни играли. Возможно. Вроде того.

Лиам фыркнул, провел большим пальцем по губе, оттягивая ее, а потом посмотрел вниз на кровь, окрасившую кончик пальца.

— Он разбил мне губу, — капризно проскулил Лиам. — Кто вообще бьет в рот? Я имею в виду, у меня же там зубы, и это просто…

Тео подался вперед, накрывая пальцами щеку Лиама. Когда он нагнулся и прижался своими губами к его, у него перехватило дыхание. Он не затягивал поцелуй и не издавал преувеличенное чмоканье, как иногда любил делать, в основном потому, что тогда Лиам бы застонал и закатил глаза, рукавом вытирая место, куда его поцеловал Тео, словно от заразы. Он просто коснулся его губ, быстро и легко, прежде чем отступить. Пальцы Тео дернулись на щеке Лиама, сердце у него в груди забилось смущающе быстро — по крайней мере, это было бы смущающе, если бы он не слышал, что сердце Лиама сделало то же самое. Тео, наконец, отвел взгляд от губ Лиама и встретился с его глазами, широко распахнутыми, блестящими напротив его лица, с очевидным вопросом в них.

— Я, э-э-э… — прохрипел Тео, запнувшись.

Его язык скользнул по губам, которые все еще покалывало и на которых остался вкус крови Лиама. Это, должно быть, смотрелось вульгарно, и это заставило его отступить и поежиться, но глаза Лиама опустились на его губы при этом движении, и Тео снова задохнулся. Окружающего его запаха Лиама было слишком много, его медный вкус ощущался на языке. Тео уронил руку с щеки Лиама, делая стремительный шаг назад.

— Похоже, я снова выигрываю, — сказал он, искривив губы в фальшивой ухмылке.

Лиам нахмурился, и его губы дрогнули.

— Мы еще посмотрим, — проворчал он, бросая последний взгляд на Тео, прежде чем уйти. Тем не менее, быстрый удар его сердца заставил Тео подумать, что он, возможно, только что изменил правила игры.


	2. Game over

Он не мог перестать думать об этом. Он знал, что должен, черт возьми, он хотел! Если бы он задвинул эти мысли куда подальше, все стало бы намного легче, но он просто… не мог. Каждый раз, когда Тео видел Лиама, он ловил себя на том, что вспоминает вкус крови на своих губах и как запнулось его сердце, когда он сократил дистанцию. Он помнил, что волосы Лиама были достаточно длинными, чтобы слегка задеть его пальцы, когда он коснулся его щеки, и как нелепо выглядели его распахнутые в шоке голубые глаза. Как его дыхание щекотало губы Тео, когда он надолго задерживался в его личном пространстве.

Было бы лучше, проще, он был уверен. Как только игра началась снова. Или, может быть, игра закончилась, он зашел слишком далеко и, наконец, одолел Лиама.

Но тогда, после поцелуя, Лиам не выглядел готовым сдаться. Он по сути сказал, что это еще не конец и что он в итоге отомстит Тео.

Так почему же он этого не сделал?

Логически Тео понимал почему. Похоже, на этот раз ничто не пыталось убить их, поэтому ранились они мало и редко, и до сих пор все свои травмы Тео получал тогда, когда Лиама не было рядом. Он также знал, что независимо от того, как сильно ему хотелось снова начать игру, подойти к Лиаму и сказать, что он споткнулся чуть раньше, в надежде заставить Лиама поцеловать его и вернуть право действовать себе, — это была плохая идея.

Потому что он не хотел, чтобы Лиам снова поцеловал его. В конце концов, суть игры должна быть в раздражении друг друга. Не то чтобы Тео _нравилось_ , когда Лиам прикасался мягким поцелуем к больным частям тела Тео после сражения. Это было бы просто смешно. И, к сожалению, абсолютная правда.

И, черт возьми, он хотел снова поцеловать Лиама.

Тео выстрелил мрачным взглядом в спину Лиама. Этого не должно было случиться. Он на самом деле не собирался наслаждаться этим, только раздражать Лиама. Но кого он обманывает, он определенно этим наслаждался. Если бы он не был хотя бы немного заинтересован в поцелуях Лиама, то он бы не позволил Лиаму поцеловать свой нос, когда все это началось. Черт возьми, если бы кто-нибудь другой из стаи попытался это сделать, он, наверное, выбросил бы его из машины и оставил его возвращаться в Бейкон-Хиллс пешком.

Тео прищурился, когда Лиам инстинктивно придержал открытую дверь клиники для него. Он должен был поцеловать его в идиотскую щеку в прошлый раз, это позволило бы всему этому продолжаться как обычно, ну, обычно для них. Учитывая то, что он знал, что Лиам целует его исключительно ради того, чтобы позлить, их «обычно» было не очень обычно.

Однако, может быть, он чувствовал то же, что и Тео, может быть, он тоже понял, что поцелуй был не таким враждебным, как они пытались показать, и поэтому он еще не поцеловал его, он был напуган или, может быть…

Тео зашипел, врезавшись бедром в край стойки, металлический угол, который заставил его ощутить укол резкой боли. Он мгновенно вскинул руку, хмурясь и сжимая бедро, на котором несомненно появился синяк.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Лиам.

— Прекрасно, — пробормотал Тео, прижимая пальцы к уже заживающему синяку и чувствуя, как это вызывает мягкую пульсирующую боль. — Врезался в стол, — пояснил он, игнорируя вспышку смущения. Не то чтобы Лиам мог каким-либо образом узнать, что он врезался в стол, потому что был слишком занят, оплакивая тот факт, что уже он какое-то время ничего не повреждал и не получал дурацкий поцелуй.

Блестящий взгляд Лиама опустился на бедро Тео, и Тео сразу же убрал сжимающую его руку.

— Пошли, нам нужно найти Дито…

Пальцы Лиама сцапали край его кофты, потянув ее вверх, пока не стало видно бедро, синяк на котором уже менял цвет с красного на желтый. Тео дернулся ударить его, но Лиам просто задрал кофту повыше. Его глаза с интересом пробежались по синяку.

— Что, черт возьми, ты дела… — Тео сдержал задушенный звук, когда Лиам внезапно опустился на колени. По-видимому, недостаточно хорошо, судя по ухмылке, которой выстрелил в него Лиам. Он рвано втянул в себя воздух, когда Лиам наклонился.

На секунду Тео пожелал, чтобы на нем был ремень, прекрасно понимая, как низко джинсы сидят на его бедрах и что из-под них выглядывают боксеры. А потом палец Лиама скользнул под пояс его боксеров, стянув их вниз буквально на сантиметр, достаточно, чтобы дать ему полный доступ к синяку, и его теплое дыхание разбилось о кожу. Его губы, мягкие и легкие, коснулись заживающего синяка. Тео почувствовал, как его мышцы дернулись под этим прикосновением, и заставил себя дышать ровно, пытаясь удержать готовое выпрыгнуть из груди сердце.

Он потерпел неудачу в обеих задачах, когда посмотрел вниз на Лиама, тот сверкнул на него глазами, а на его губах расцвела полная вызова усмешка, которая смогла заставить Тео покраснеть от стыда. Стол загремел, когда он вцепился в него рукой, когти царапнули по металлу. Он видел, как Лиам самодовольно ухмыльнулся, отпуская кофту Тео. Резинка его боксеров вернулась на место, когда Лиам встал, повернулся к Тео спиной и отошел.

— Нам надо идти, — ровным голосом сказал Лиам, как будто не он только что упал перед Тео на колени, как порнозвезда. — Я слышу Дитона снаружи.

…или, может быть, Тео просто был слишком странным для того, чтобы установить связь. Он кивнул и двинулся вперед. Проигнорировал маленький визг, который вырвался у него, когда он снова ударился бедром о стол, склонил голову и поспешил дальше.

Он был прав. Игра определенно изменилась. На самом деле он не возражал, и Лиам, судя по его сердцебиению и тихому смеху, тоже.

*

Если бы Тео еще не знал, что он ужасный человек, то он определенно начал бы подвергать сомнению свои моральные принципы, когда его первой реакцией на порезы на груди Лиама стала улыбка. Дело не в том, что он был счастлив, что Лиам пострадал, он был больше доволен тем местом, где ему причинили боль. Что было намного лучше и нормальнее, как он убеждал себя, пока помогал Лиаму вернуться домой. Но если поразмыслить, возможно, ему стоило послушать Мейсона, когда тот предлагал ему походить к психиатру.

Ему не нужно было помогать Лиаму. До его дома было всего пять секунд вниз по дороге, но, окей, Тео не собирался напоминать Лиаму об этом или о том, что тот прекрасно может идти самостоятельно. Он просто обернул руку вокруг его талии и помог ему добраться до дома.

Он не стал включать свет, когда они вошли в комнату Лиама. Серебряного света от восковой луны, заглядывающей в окна, было более чем достаточно даже для нормального человека, чтобы прекрасно видеть, не говоря уже о двух сверхъестественных существах. Он выскользнул из-под руки Лиама, позволив ему самостоятельно доковылять последние несколько шагов до кровати и рухнуть на нее с негромким болезненным стоном. Пока он пытался устроиться поудобнее, Тео закатил глаза и подошел ближе.

— Сними футболку, — приказал Тео, уже взявшись за ткань.

— Я в порядке, — фыркнул Лиам, без особого энтузиазма шлепая Тео по руке.

— Если ты не снимешь ее, рана заживет вместе с ней, — заметил Тео, сильнее потянув за разорванную ткань. Лиам по-прежнему неподвижно лежал на кровати. — Либо ты снимешь ее сейчас, либо тебе придется отрывать ее потом, когда она уже срастется с твоей кожей.

Лиам преувеличенно сильно вздохнул и приподнялся на локтях, борясь с футболкой. Тео подхватил скомканный шар ткани, который Лиам ему сунул. Заметив корзину для мусора в углу комнаты, он бросил его туда, прислушиваясь к тому, как Лиам ерзает на постели, опять устраиваясь поудобнее.

Повернувшись к Лиаму, Тео оперся на стену, пытаясь понять, что сделать, чтобы как можно сильнее ему насолить. Глаза Лиама были закрыты, голова откинута на подушки, раны на груди заживали прямо у Тео на глазах.

Он мягко подошел. Грудь Лиама медленно вздымалась и опадала. У него был только один поцелуй… или нет? Технически они ничего не говорили о том, сколько должно быть поцелуев, и потом — на груди Лиама было три царапины от когтей, так что это, пожалуй, не нарушит правила. Не то чтобы у них были правила. По крайней мере, Тео не думал, что они есть.

Когда колено Тео уперлось в кровать, глаза Лиама на мгновение приоткрылись. Он вопросительно поднял бровь, и Тео насмешливо ответил тем же. Лиам фыркнул, по его горлу прокатился рычащий звук, заставивший кровать слегка завибрировать, и он позволил глазам снова закрыться.

— Думаешь, мы правильно поступили? Передав омегу Ардженту?

— Он охотник. Иметь дело со злыми оборотнями — его работа, а не наша, — сказал Тео, проползая чуть выше по кровати. Он легко перекинул ногу через Лиама, оседлав его бедра.

Стоило ему усесться на него, как глаза Лиама мигом распахнулись. Тео невинно улыбнулся, наклоняясь вперед и слушая скачок в его сердцебиении. Это произошло почти мгновенно, сердце Лиама забилось в груди с головокружительной скоростью. Взгляд Тео упал туда, где оно скрывалось, улыбка стала шире при виде гладкой кожи. Он опустил голову, а его глаза вернулись обратно к лицу Лиама. Позволив языку выскользнуть наружу, он медленно провел им по своей нижней губе, наблюдая, как Лиам сглотнул.

Он снова опустил глаза, наклоняясь ближе. Одна его рука прижалась к кровати рядом с Лиамом. Кончики пальцев другой, танцуя, прокрались по бедру, прежде чем вся ладонь обосновалась у него на боку, прижимаясь к гладкой коже. Тео приподнял бровь, напоминая Лиаму, что он может остановить его, ему достаточно просто сказать ему остановиться, и глупая игра будет закончена. Тео бы отступил со знанием, что он выиграл, и они оба могли бы сделать вид, что последние два поцелуя были просто способом разнообразить игру, они могли бы списать скачки в сердцебиении, которые Лиам, очевидно, тоже слышал, на злость и забыть обо всем этом. Лиам испустил дрожащий вздох, и его глаза вызывающе прищурились.

Отлично. Если он хочет продолжить, Тео возражать не будет.

Тео опустил голову и, едва касаясь, проследил губами первую отметину от когтей, что заставило сердце Лиама стремительно заколотиться. Тео, которому этой реакции было недостаточно, сместился вперед на дюйм и поцеловал вторую отметину, на этот раз сильнее, задерживаясь на краю уже зажившей раны. Лиам зашипел, явно не ожидая второго прикосновения к своей груди. Тео усмехнулся, не отрывая губы от его кожи. Эта реакция была уже лучше, но он был уверен, что сможет добиться большего. Тео поднялся еще выше, проводя языком полосу по его груди. Лиам выдохнул так, словно его ударили, и его мышцы дернулись под рукой Тео. Он остановился у основания горла Лиама, уже за последней царапиной, осторожно прижался к нему, на мгновение ухватив зубами сухожилие, а следом быстро и мягко поцеловал.

Лиам снова вздрогнул под ним, от него пахло влечением. Этот тяжелый запах, опьяняющий и осязаемый, обволакивал их, из-за чего Тео захотелось узнать, как долго Лиам позволит ему продолжать, сколько потребуется поцелуев, чтобы он сказал ему остановиться. Лиам вообще попросит его остановиться? Оборотни не должны быть в состоянии напиться, но Тео был уверен, что аромат Лиама опьяняет его, вызывая головокружение.

Он сделал последний глубокий вдох и слез с Лиама, один раз похлопав его по боку, прежде чем убрать руку.

— Поспи немного, — спокойным и ровным голосом сказал Тео. Лиам моргнул, и его зрачки резко расширились, заставив губы Тео растянуться в ухмылке. — Увидимся в школе.

С этими словами он отвернулся и ушел, а колотящееся сердце Лиама музыкой звучало у него в ушах.

*

Это продолжалось и дальше. Каждый поцелуй превращал дыхание обоих в тяжелое и неровное. Даже те маленькие глупые поцелуи, с которых они начинали, теперь казались другими. Лиам целовал нос Тео, и тот в конце концов сжимал кулаки, чтобы заставить себя не поднимать лицо вверх, пытаясь поймать губы Лиама своими. Тео прикасался губами к кровоточащим костяшкам Лиама и усмехался, когда его рука вздрагивала.

Тео был очень счастлив, когда Скотт и остальные члены стаи наконец разъехались по колледжам. Тот факт, что Лиам слышал, как его сердце пропускает удар во время каждого поцелуя, и без того был достаточно смущающим, но он ничего об этом не говорил. Он мог ухмыльнуться, усмехнуться и выглядеть очень самодовольным, но через пару дней наступала очередь Тео, и роли менялись. Но от других такой защиты не было, им было не обязательно прикусывать язык, боясь, что кто-то высмеет их собственную реакцию. Они просто смеялись, и у Тео не было никакой возможности получить над ними власть.

Не то чтобы он хотел иметь власть над Лиамом, он хотел, чтобы Лиам наконец что-нибудь сказал или как следует поцеловал его, чтобы больше не быть единственным, кто замечает огромное и очевидное сексуальное напряжение между ними. Но он этого не делал, и Тео не был уверен, означает ли это, что Лиам так же упрям, как и он, и не желает открываться первым или что он все еще пытается убедить себя, будто ничего не происходит.

Так что Тео всерьез подумывал о том, чтобы просто ударить Лиама в пах в следующий раз, когда будет его очередь, и тогда он все-таки сможет либо положить конец всему этому, когда Лиам отступит, либо расплатиться за свое постоянное состояние неудовлетворения.

А потом в городе появилась гидра. Да, гидра, настоящая чертова Гидра. Тео собрался подавать в суд на Дисней за ложную рекламу, потому что она не только пережила камнепад (зато Лиам чуть не убил их всех, пытаясь проделать этот трюк), но и плевалась кислотой. Настоящей, реальной кислотой. Тео захотелось сбежать в ту же секунду, как он увидел каплю слюны, приземлившуюся на ствол дерева, а затем стремительно прожегшую в нем дыру, но, конечно, никто больше не считал, что это хорошая идея. «Невинные люди умрут», — скулили они, и ладно, Тео не собирался оставлять оборотня с РПВ, человека и химеру, становящуюся невидимой, сражаться с гидрой в одиночку.

Теория убийства гидры была довольно легкой: ты отрезаешь голову, а потом прижигаешь рану, чтобы остановить рост новых голов. На практике же отрезать головы, а затем сжигать их достаточно быстро, чтобы остановить рост новых на том же месте, оказалось гораздо труднее. Тео действительно хотел, чтобы они, по крайней мере, попытались попросить Цербера пойти с ними. Может, тогда он мог бы просто подарить гидре одно большое огненное объятие, и этого бы хватило.

Но они этого не сделали и приступили к плану A, который на самом деле должен был быть примерно планом Z в их списке планов. План A включал в себя Мейсона и Тео, которые пытались отвлечь несколько голов, в то время как Лиам отрезал одну, без перерыва кромсая ее, а Кори, невидимый и держащий импровизированный пылающий факел, прижигал рану.

Тео был уверен, что стало бы намного лучше, если бы когти Лиама были чуточку длиннее, поскольку перерезать шеи, толстые, как стволы деревьев, крошечными когтями оборотня — это не только много усилий, но и довольно медленная работа. Особенно учитывая то, что им нужно было танцевать вокруг, пытаясь не быть съеденными и не попасть под плевок кислотой, это должна была быть очень долгая ночь.

Все только ухудшилось, когда Мейсон сказал: «Это было бы намного проще, если бы у нас был меч Киры», — что, конечно, было правдой, но принесло больше вреда, чем пользы, поскольку напомнило Тео о том, что не более чем в тридцати метрах отсюда протекала река, где он убил свою сестру. И что если он умрет, то вернется к ней, и она целую вечность будет вырывать его сердце. Можно смело сказать, что это заставило его немного нервничать.

К тому времени, как у чудовища осталась последняя голова, а Тео почувствовал себя уверенно, сказав, что сыграл такую же роль в истории обезглавливания, как и король Генрих VIII, они все были покрыты потом и кровью гидры. Хоть она и не обжигала, как кислота, Тео по зуду на коже догадывался, что она оставит Мейсону замечательную сыпь на несколько дней.

Лучшее в том, что осталась всего одна голова, помимо того, что приближалось время, когда они смогут покинуть лес, было то, что Тео мог рискнуть приблизиться и начать кромсать шею своими когтями с другой стороны, что сделало процесс «обезглавливания» намного проще. Однако эта голова все равно, казалось, заняла больше времени, чем остальные, но наконец и она со стуком упала на землю, а из разорванной шеи полилась кровь. Появившийся Кори прижимал факел к ране, пока громадное тело не опрокинулось. Оно ударилось о землю без звука, распавшись пеплом, когда приземлилось, и покрыв их ноги сажей.

— Ну что ж, — пробормотал Мейсон, глядя вниз на все еще корчащуюся бессмертную голову. Тео вглядывался в нее, улыбаясь тому, как она извивается, грозно скрежеща острыми зубами вне досягаемости их лодыжек. Ее глаза-щелочки посмотрели на него, будто чувствуя, как его развлекает ее смерть. — Нам стоит сже…

Глаза Тео расширились, когда чудище плюнуло в него. Он успел повернуться, убирая голову, — если уж он должен был получить удар кислотой, он бы предпочел, чтобы она попала не прямо на лицо.

Тео почувствовал брызги мокрой слюны на шее, на секунду ему стало холодно, а потом кислота заработала, разъедая кожу, обжигающая и мучительная, заставившая его ноги подогнуться. Из его горла вырвался вскрик. Он слышал грохот, когда остальные начали двигаться, и пронзительный визг чудовища — Лиам явно использовал копье, сделанное Дитоном, чтобы убить его. Тео вцепился в себя руками. Его пальцы пытались дотянуться до спины, чтобы расцарапать когтями место, где, как он чувствовал, растворялась кожа.

С этого момента все размывалось, единственными звуками, которые он мог различить, были его собственные крики, он давился ими под ударами пронзающей его боли, а горячие слезы жалили ему лицо. Он почувствовал, как его толкнули на металлический стол, срывая с раны остатки его испорченной рубашки, и всем телом скорчился от боли, надеясь хоть на какое-нибудь облегчение, если, конечно, вообще существовал способ согнуться так, чтобы боль стала меньше.

— Держи его крепче! — прошипел Дитон, и Тео закричал, чувствуя, как что-то прижалось к ране.

— Я пытаюсь! — зарычал Лиам. — Тео, Тео! Ты должен, Тео, прекрати!

— Мейсон позвонил Мелиссе, Кори, мне нужно, чтобы ты…

Тео забился, когда раны снова коснулись. Звуки вырывались изо рта хриплыми рыданиями.

Он чувствовал боль раньше, слишком много боли. Всегда слишком много, он знал, что чувствуется, когда твое сердце вырывают из груди тысячу раз, он знал, каково это — когда в тебя стреляют, ударяют ножом, сжигают и бьют, ему дробили пальцы и ломали ребра, его поджаривали электричеством охотники. Тео _знал_ боль, понимал ее, разбирался в ней, но это — это было пыткой, и не такой пыткой, какую применяли охотники с их электричеством, а такой, от которой Тео буквально захотелось умереть, потому что даже его сестра не была такой адской, как это.

— Выруби его.

— Что?

— Сделай это! — рявкнул Дитон.

Тео был крайне счастлив, когда Лиам сделал, как ему сказали.

*

Тео проснулся с криком. Его плечо пульсировало неизменной болью, из-за которой он заскрежетал зубами, а в глазах появились колючие слезы. Он так торопливо глотал воздух ртом, что сдвинул бинты, которые были обернуты вокруг его горла, плеча и спины.

— Он снова очнулся, — прозвучал сонный голос.

Тео прищурился, его голова плыла от боли. Маленькая группа людей устало смотрела на него. Мелисса свернулась в углу вместе с Дитоном, Лиамом, Мейсоном и Кори. Два Лиама подбежали к нему, заставив его застонать. Сколько раз это происходило с того последнего момента, что он помнил? Судя по их усталым лицам и обеспокоенному виду, много.

— Прости за это, — сказал Лиам, занося кулак. Тео встретил удар с благодарностью. Его голова откинулась обратно на стол, когда Лиам вырубил его.

*

В следующий раз, когда он проснулся, стало легче. Ему все еще было больно, но теперь боль стала тупой и терпимой, к которой он мог привыкнуть минут за пять. Тео медленно приподнялся, свесив ноги с края стола, повязки на плече натянулись, заставив его зачесаться. Он не стал пытаться встать. Просто сидел, вцепившись руками в край стола под собой, закрыв глаза и медленно и легко дыша, привыкая к боли.

— Тео?

Тео повернул голову и заметил Лиама, наполовину поднявшегося со стула. У него были широко открытые глаза и бледное лицо, а урна рядом с ним была переполнена испачканными бинтами. Он рискнул слегка усмехнуться Лиаму, который облегченно вздохнул и поднялся со стула. Он остался там, где был, скрестив руки и наблюдая за Тео с таким беспокойством, будто тот собирался сделать что-то нехорошее.

— Где все? — спросил Тео, и грубый голос царапнул его горло.

Лиам бросил ему бутылку воды и, прежде чем заговорить, подождал, пока Тео прикончит ее половину. Единственными звуками были жадные глотки Тео и треск сжимающегося пластика.

— Дома. Они хотели спать, — признался Лиам.

— Приятно знать, что поспать для них важнее, чем подождать несколько часов, чтобы убедиться, что я в порядке, — сухо сказал Тео. Он закрыл бутылку и бросил ее обратно в Лиама, но тот даже не попытался поймать ее. Бутылка ударила по стене за его головой и со стуком упала на пол. — Хорошо поймал, — заметил Тео, подняв бровь.

— Ты провалялся неделю, — жестко сообщил Лиам. Его глаза пронзительно уставились на Тео, словно он специально пытался бросить вызов Спящей Красавице в соревновании, кто дольше проспит. Рот Тео сложился в удивленное «О» — он думал, что прошла максимум половина дня. — Тебе повезло, что ты вообще проснулся.

— Да, я прямо чувствую себя благословенным, — проворчал Тео, разминая ноющее плечо.

— Проклятье, Тео! — Лиам подскочил к нему. От него исходили головокружительные волны гнева и беспокойства. — Если бы не Мелисса, пришедшая с пятью травами и накачавшая тебя ими, ты бы умер! Ты почти умер, даже несмотря на них. Они вылечили Питера за считанные секунды, но они _едва_ смогли остановить кислоту, разъедающую твое горло. Дитон думал, что тебе крышка. Большинство людей, попавших под яд гидры, не выживает.

— Я не большинство, — с усмешкой сказал Тео. Лиам фыркнул, его глаза вспыхнули желтым. Тео нерешительно отодвинулся. Лиам волновался, и он был далеко от понимания, как с этим бороться. — Ооо, ты беспокоился? — поддразнил Тео, надеясь, что Лиам клюнет на приманку, и они вернутся в обычную рутину, где любят притворяться, что они не нравятся друг другу, а затем тратить часы, играя в видеоигры и иногда целуя травмы друг друга.

— ДА! — рявкнул Лиам, не слишком мягко пихая Тео. — Ты умирал, придурок. А теперь сиди спокойно. — Его руки потянулись распутать повязки. — Дитон сказал мне снять их, если ты проснешься, и позвонить ему, если что-то будет сочиться оттуда.

— Сочиться? Звучит восхити…

— Заткнись, Тео, — мягко и устало велел Лиам, и на этот раз Тео сделал, как ему сказали.

Он сжал губы в линию, наблюдая за тем, как пальцы Лиама неуверенно потянули за бинты. Казалось, это длилось вечность, пока Лиам, наконец, не распутал последние повязки. Тео перевел взгляд на свое плечо. Кожа на нем была красная, бугристая, как шрам от ожога, и покрытая узорами трещин. Он коснулся ее, слегка надавливая, и провел пальцами по шраму до самой челюсти, где тот наконец переходил в нетронутую кожу. Лиам медленно обошел вокруг стола, тоже осматривая рану. Он остановился позади Тео, и тот почувствовал, как пальцы Лиама коснулись его спины, встречая шрам на полпути вниз.

— Ничего не сочится, — пробормотал он.

— И это через неделю? — тихо спросил Тео. Он знал, что это выглядит некрасиво, и мог вспомнить мучительную боль и некоторые действительно смущающие крики, вырвавшиеся наружу.

Лиам не ответил, но, когда он кивнул, Тео услышал мягкий шорох в воздухе, заставивший его поежиться. Если это выглядело так через неделю, он даже не хотел знать, как это выглядело, когда это только-только произошло. Запах беспокойства все еще витал вокруг Лиама, и его отказ вернуться к рутине добавлял этому гораздо больше смысла. Тео, вероятно, сошел бы с ума, если бы ему пришлось наблюдать за тем, как Лиам медленно исцеляет что-то подобное.

— Больно?

— Все в порядке, — сказал Тео. Теперь боль была управляемой, как когда слишком долго держишь руку возле огня, а потом вытаскиваешь и можешь почувствовать уколы жара на грани боли, которых недостаточно, чтобы действительно жаловаться на это.

До сих пор каждый раз, когда Лиам целовал его, его губы были горячими, а теперь они чувствовались прохладными — они отталкивали тепло от раны, на мгновение возвращая ей нормальную температуру.

— Я думал, что ты умрешь, — прошептал Лиам. Его губы все еще прижимались к нему, позволяя словам впитываться в его кожу.

Он приподнялся, прикасаясь к лопатке Тео еще одним поцелуем, по-прежнему таким легким, словно боялся причинить ему боль. Тео повернул голову, наблюдая, как Лиам зажмурился, прокладывая дорожку маленьких поцелуев по обожженной коже. Его рука нашла запястье Тео, и по ней поползли вверх чернила, забирая больше боли, чем просто дрожащий вздох или еще одно мягкое прикосновение губ. От Лиама все еще исходил запах страха, заставляющий сердце Тео сжаться.

— Лиам, стой, — попросил Тео. — Я в порядке.

Лиам остановился и осторожно опустил лоб на плечо Тео.

— Я думал, ты умираешь, — хрипло сказал он.

— Я уже умирал раньше, и тогда с тобой все было отлично, — несерьезно напомнил Тео. Лиам нахмурился, явно приготовившись спорить, но Тео поднял руку, наклоняя его лицо к себе. Его пальцы осторожно подтягивали его подбородок, пока их лица не оказались достаточно близко, чтобы заставить Лиама заткнуться. Тео опустил голову, упираясь лбом в лоб Лиама. — Я в порядке, — повторил он.

Он еще немного приблизился, запечатывая рот Лиама мягким поцелуем. На этот раз Тео не почувствовал желания ухмыльнуться, когда услышал, как сердце Лиама подпрыгнуло, не захотел разрывать поцелуй из-за чего-то столь глупого, ведь его сердцебиение было таким же быстрым. Тео еще сильнее прижался к губам Лиама, и его пальцы пробежались по его подбородку и челюсти, когда он привлек его ближе. Лиам вернул поцелуй медленно, но с жаром.

Лиам отступил назад только тогда, когда им понадобилось вздохнуть, и остался стоять достаточно далеко, чтобы их губы не соприкасались.

— Обманщик, я не повредил губы, — дрожащим голосом сказал Лиам, неровно дыша.

— Они выглядели потрепанными. — Тео позволил себе солгать. — И все еще выглядят.

Губы Лиама дрогнули в улыбке, и его дыхание, танцуя, коснулось лица Тео.

— Да?

— Да, — промурлыкал Тео, снова подбираясь ближе и прижимаясь губами к губам Лиама. — Очень потрепанными.

В этот раз поцелуй был жестче — меньше пробных касаний и больше страсти. Лиам расположился между ног Тео, прижимаясь к его груди своей, его пальцы устроились на бедрах Тео подальше от ожогов, в то время как руки Тео обхватывали его лицо.

Когда они снова остановились, дыхание у обоих потяжелело. Пальцы Тео запутались в волосах Лиама, а глаза, поискав на его лице признаки сожаления, к счастью, не нашли ни единого. Лиам мягко улыбнулся, заставив Тео затрепетать.

— Я не собираюсь ждать, пока ты пострадаешь, чтобы снова это сделать, — заявил Лиам.

— Это значит, я победил? — уточнил Тео.

Лиам нахмурился.

— Что? Нет, — выпалил он. — Нет! Ты смухлевал, я не поранился, и ты поцеловал меня, а это значит, что я…

Тео опять притянул Лиама к себе, затыкая его жадным поцелуем. Лиам мгновенно растаял. На этот раз Тео ухмыльнулся.

— Я полностью победил, — пробормотал он.

Лиам отстранился, оттолкнул Тео назад и пошел к двери.

— Ты мудак, — рявкнул он, и Тео рассмеялся.

— Это ранит меня!

— И хорошо, — фыркнул Лиам.

— Может, лучше поцелуешь?

Тео рассмеялся еще громче, когда Лиам повернулся на пятках, возвращаясь к нему.


End file.
